¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?
by CielleFuntom
Summary: La noticia llegó por correo y cambió todo en cuanto fue leída; haría lo que sea para volver a estar con su persona amada. El destino da un giro inesperado, lo único seguro es que estarían juntos en esta vida o en la otra. Capitulo Único.


Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, ambos son propiedad de CLAMP, en cambio la historia si es mía.

Respuestas a mi otra historia "Forever" en mi profile.

3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k

**¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?**

3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k

**SAKURA:**

Deambulaba despacio por las agitadas calles de Tokio entre las muchas personas que iban y venían con demasiada prisa, pareciera que mi lento caminar les molestaba.

Mire súbitamente el reloj de una torre cercana a mi, si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde, camine mas aprisa perdiéndome entre la multitud.

Llegue hasta un café ubicado lejos del centro, al sentir mi presencia las meseras del lugar comenzaron a murmurar, se que hablaban de mi pero que mas da.

Después de tomar mi orden, un café, lo mismo de cada noche la mesera se fue musitando:

"No se por que aun lo espera"

Mire por el gran ventanal a mi lado desde ahí pude observar la torre de Tokio, recuerdas que ahí atrapamos ala carta sueño, enfrentamos a Yue en el juicio final y en ese lugar me citaste para venir a este café.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mesera que traía mi café, mismo que comencé a tomar muy lentamente casi tanto como pasaron las horas, de a poco las personas se fueron retirando y pronto quede sola, entendí que debía irme, salí con algo de prisa pues se hacia de noche, mira ahora quien es el impuntual que no llega a las citas.

Llegue hasta la puerta de mi casa, tome el correo y entre apresuradamente, revise uno por uno los sobres, había una carta de Touya desde Alemania, una postal que mando papá de su excavación, desde que es decano de la universidad tiene tanto trabajo, casi nunca esta en casa, había un sobre al final que llamo mi atención, un sobre sin remitente, estaba dirigido a mi, le di varias vueltas, pero como mi curiosidad no era mucha decidí dejarlo para después.

Una vez en mi habitación, me recosté sobre la cama mientras pensaba la manera en la que te haría sufrir mañana, ¡Oh vaya que tendrías que darme una muy buena excusa! por no haberte presentado ala cita, pero es solo que espero esa excusa desde hace seis meses, seis meses en los que no se nada de ti, en los que espero horas en aquel café pero tu no llegas, acaso ¿Te olvidaste de nuestra cita? o es que ¿Te olvidaste de mi?, no, no, solo pensar en eso hace que un dolor punzante invada mi corazón pero ya no se que hacer, te he llamado varias veces, pero nunca nadie contesta, también te he enviado algunas cartas, aun espero las respuestas. Una traviesa lágrima se deslizó por mis mejillas, mis párpados pesaron de pronto ya no supe más.

Horas después desperté sobresaltada, otra vez aquella pesadilla, es un sueño sin sentido, en este sueño te veo pero tu estas … no termino mi frase por que mi mirada tropieza con el sobre que horas antes no leí, decido abrirlo y la siguiente palabra que escucho de mis labios es:

"Muerto… ¡NO! ¡NO!, No es cierto"

Siento temblar mis piernas, no puedo mantenerme en pie, las lágrimas no cesan de caer por mi rostro, no puede ser cierto, no puedes morir ¡NO!

Aun tienes que cumplir tu promesa, tenemos tantos momentos que vivir juntos, me niego a creer lo que dice esta carta, la destrocé como si aquello pudiera borrar lo que ya sabia, pienso que es tan solo una broma que esto no esta pasando, sin embargo quien firma la carta es Wein, si esto es una pesadilla que alguien por favor me despierte…

Pasaron tres días en los que no quise salir, no iba ala escuela, no comía nada, solo podía llorar, kero, Yue, Tomoyo y todas mis amigas se preocuparon por mi, me llamaban, sin embargo no conteste las llamadas, no deseaba hablar con nadie, Kero intentaba saber que me pasaba, pero no le dije nada, vinieron a visitarme, no los recibí, que acaso ¿No pueden entender que deseo estar sola?

Cuando por fin decidí ir ala escuela, me deje caer pesadamente en la silla, de inmediato llegaron las preguntas, mismas alas que no di respuesta, Tomoyo me miró con preocupación pero decidió no preguntarme nada.

Apreté mis sienes intentando olvidar, solo conseguí recordarte y con ello más lagrimas vinieron a mis ojos, pasaron así todas las clases a ninguna le preste atención; por fin un timbre indico que las clases terminaban.

Alguien me detuvo al final del pasillo y con una expresión burlona me pregunto:

"¿Qué Sakura, ayer tampoco llego tu noviecito?"

No lo soporte y le di una bofetada, después salí corriendo no podía permanecer mas tiempo en aquel lugar donde solo podía ver miradas de burla, corrí sin detenerme, no se por cuanto tiempo.

Al fin exhausta me encontré en el parque del rey pingüino me deje caer bajo uno de los cerezos que allí había; golpee el suelo con todas mis fuerzas como si con aquello fueras a volver.

Comenzó a llover, sin embargo seguía ahí, inmóvil solo recordándote y con cada recuerdo dolorosas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin embargo algo inexplicable paso, sentí en mi corazón una calidez extraña, una calidez que solo sentía cuando estabas conmigo.

Puse las dos manos en mi pecho, podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón indicándome que debía hacer, esta vez seguiría lo que él me indicará no importa si desafiaba a mi razón que decía:

"Olvida y continua"

No importa lo que pasara estaría contigo, me levante dirigiéndome a casa.

**3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k**

**SHAORAN:**

La mañana estaba particularmente hermosa aquel día, o era que la veía así por que después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver tu sonrisa, misma que a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo tan linda y encantadora como lo eres toda tú.

Aun después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado tu sigues siendo aquella dulce niña de la que me enamore, aquella que logro romper la barrera que impedía que lograse tener algún afecto hacia alguien; la puse en mi corazón para jamás enamorarme pues pensaba que eso me haría débil ante los demás y podrían lastimarme pero tu me demostraste lo contrario que el amar te hace la persona mas fuerte del mundo; sencillamente es tan difícil no amarte mi querida Sakura.

Posees una encantadora voz que me encanta cada vez que la escucho aunque sea a través de un teléfono, pero eso se acabo se acabaron por fin las cartas, termino la distancia que nos separa, hoy estaré junto a ti te tomare en mis brazos para que jamás dejarte, nunca, no de nuevo, estaré contigo para siempre y cumpliré la promesa que hace poco te hice.

Pensaba cuando de pronto un horrible y agudo dolor se apodero de todo mi cuerpo, al instante sentí mis fuerzas irse y caí inconsciente ¿Qué pasaba?

Tiempo después desperté algo confundido y muy aturdido, no sentía nada, solo veía a las personas acercarse temerosas al lugar donde estaba, no comprendía que estaba pasando, al voltear hacia atrás vi algo que me dejo helado, vi mi cuerpo inerte, sangrante y frío en el suelo, un poco mas allá un automóvil en donde estaba el conductor inconsciente, eso significaba que…yo estaba…estaba muerto…

Se llevaron mi cuerpo en una ambulancia, algunas personas lloraban otras simplemente fueron a enterarse de lo que paso. Fui hacia el auto que ocasiono mi desgracia, al estar cerca de el note que el conductor estaba ebrio.

Todo lo que ocasiono el madito alcohol, destruyo mis sueños, mis planes, se llevo mi vida, todo, todo.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo solo quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado en estas ultimas horas, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en un momento, hace unos instantes planeaba como seria mi vida perfecta junto a ti y después veo como llevan mi cuerpo al hospital.

Hay tantos mas como yo, todos tan fríos, supongo que así luzco ahora, después de todo ya soy uno de ellos, no se como es que no los notamos creo que los que están aquí aun tienen algo que hacer o están cuidando de alguien.

A las personas que acompañan las miran con cariño y ternura, pero aun así se ven algo tristes parece que quieren que esas personas los escuchen y sepan que están ahí , creo que se sienten algo solos; después de todo ser un… un ….fantasma por que aunque no lo desee se que ahora eso soy, no es nada agradable, puedo ver en su mirada opaca y fría que desean con todo el corazón estar vivos, lo se por que siento lo mismo, daría todo lo que tengo por seguir vivo.

La vida es tan injusta, por que tenía que pasar ahora que te volvería a ver, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué pude haber hecho tan mal para que se me castigue de esa forma? ¿Qué atrocidad cometí para que se me arrebate la felicidad de esta manera? al parecer mi crimen fue ese, intentar ser feliz, después de todo por que una persona como yo merece ser feliz, ¿Por qué una persona fría, soberbia, arrogante y orgullosa como yo merece ser feliz? pero tu no me consideras así, siempre dices que soy tierno y amable, valiente, tantas cosas más y que por eso te enamoraste de mi; así que no debo pensar de esa manera todo pasa por algo y si así fue tal vez fue lo mejor, no lo se en verdad, solo espero que así sea.

Al llegar a casa encontré a unos hombres, seguro informarían que había muerto, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar mi madre palideció completamente tuvo que sentarse para no caer, Meiling se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar su grito de horror, las pupilas de mis hermanas se dilataron y de sus labios salieron varias suplicas exigiendo que eso fuera una mentira, no quería que fuera así pero no fue mi culpa, en verdad no lo fue.

El día del entierro fue algo similar, solo que en esta ocasión había más dolor, había varios familiares, conocidos, amigos, todos vestían de negro se veía reflejada la tristeza en sus rostros, permanecí junto a mi ataúd todo el tiempo.

Escuche las despedidas de todos, mi madre estaba muy seria y silenciosa pude ver que estaba muy triste, MeiLing y mis hermanas seguían inconsolables.

La hora llego. El ultimo adiós.

Bajaron el ataúd poco a poco, todo era un silencio incomodo solo interrumpido por el suave llanto de algunos.

Fue una experiencia aterradora; no se la desearía a nadie, cada vez que una capa de tierra cubría el ataúd sentía duros golpes en el pecho, desee llorar pero soporte mirando hacía otro lado fingiendo que todo era una pesadilla de la cual pronto iba a despertar. Pero debía ser fuerte y enfrentarme a mi nueva ¿Vida?

Tiempo después todos comenzaron a irse, hasta que quede completamente solo, me pregunte como reaccionarias al recibir la noticia, no quisiera que derramaras una sola lagrima por mi culpa. Pronto la noche callo, regrese nuevamente a casa, entre a mi habitación y dormí muy mal; en esos instantes no sabia que hacer, no sabia si debía ir a Japón contigo o quedarme junto a mi familia.

Los días siguientes me los pase en el jardín, bajo un cerezo, el único que esta en flor en esta temporada, ver la lluvia de pétalos me daba tranquilidad. Esta seria una decisión difícil y aun no tenia nada claro, medite el asunto varias veces después de todo ahora tengo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Después de esto mi madre tuvo que recobrar su puesto como jefa del clan Li, se que ella y mis hermanas saldrán adelante son muy fuertes, al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad, pero solo son apariencias, se que estas heridas tardaran algún tiempo en sanar, pues vi a mis hermanas tan escandalosas como siempre correr por todo la mansión destruyendo todo a su paso, mas al pasar delante de mi habitación solo pudieron guardar silencio, retirarse tristes y parar las risas que antes tenían, Wein ha mantenido mi habitación limpia, parece que quiere creer que estoy de viaje y que cualquier día entrare por la puerta y todo será otra vez igual, aun no se ha hecho a la idea de que eso no pasara, y debo confesarlo aun yo tampoco puedo creerlo, mi madre parece tan serena y calmada como siempre, pero cuando nadie la ve deja escapar silenciosas lagrimas, quisiera no verlos así, se que esto pronto pasara, lo se..

Días después lo decidí, me quedaría con mi familia un tiempo luego me iría a Japón para quedarme junto a ti. Aun no puedo abandonar este mundo pues tengo una promesa que aunque no la pueda cumplir, estaré a tu lado hasta que alguien más la cumpla por mí.

Paso el tiempo, seis meses exactamente, durante estos escuche que habías llamado y también que cartas tuyas habían llegado, estas solo fueron guardadas por mi madre, pero las encontré las leí una y otra vez en ellas note que te preocupabas por mi, maldije mi suerte, quería responderte que supieras que estaba bien, no deseaba que te preocuparas. Después de muchos días escuche que mi madre le pedía a Wein que escribiera una carta para ti donde te explicaría que había pasado conmigo; entonces supe que el momento de volver a Japón había llegado.

Decidí primero ir a Tokio, necesitaba valor para verte y supuse que ahí lo obtendría, me dirigí al café en el que te cite, no había nadie así que ocupe la mesa que siempre escogías, minutos después te vi entrar al café, mi corazón latió desesperadamente, me puse muy nervioso, ahora ves lo que puede hacer tu sola presencia conmigo.

Te sentaste en la mesa inmediatamente la mesera llego, igual de rápido como llego se fue no sin antes murmurar algo que no comprendí, te vi mirar por el ventanal la torre de Tokio vi nostalgia en tu mirada recordé todo lo que paso ahí también la promesa que te hice, me siento tan miserable por no haberla cumplido pero jamás espere que esto fuera a ocurrir

La mesera trajo tu café.

Las siguiente horas me las pase observando tu rostro sin atreverme a tocarlo, había tristeza en tus hermosos ojos verdes, el tiempo paso, nadie llego me pregunte a quien esperabas, mis dudas fueron contestadas cuando de tus labios escuche en un susurro mi nombre, me sentí tan mal aun sigues esperándome aun vienes aquí, es que acaso ¿Aun no sabes lo que paso? no quiero que sufras por mi.

Te levantaste, te ibas, no tuve el valor para seguirte ¿Qué pasa conmigo? deseaba tanto verte, tenerte cerca de mi y ahora te dejo ir así como si nada, pero esta vez hay algo diferente, estoy frente a ti y no puedes verme, te hablo pero no me escuchas, te llamo pero no te detienes.

Me sentí como la peor basura del mundo seguro piensas que solo te engañe y que jamás regresare, si tan solo supieras que estuve junto a ti, no falte a esta cita.

Quede solo en ese café, estaban apunto de cerrar cuando salí de ahí no sabia que hacer ni donde ir, tampoco tenia deseos de buscar algún lugar donde quedarme, pero si, si hay un lugar, el apartamento que esta en Tomoeda, claro puedo quedarme allí.

Al entrar al departamento me di cuenta de que todo estaba en su lugar tal y como lo deje la ultima vez que estuve en el, solo que esta vez estaba sombrío, triste y solitario, como me sentía en ese momento, necesitaba pensar, ¿Qué haría?, en verdad no lo sabia.

Me deje caer sobre la cama, tenia que verte de nuevo, no quería dejarte; estaría contigo compartiendo tu vida, tus sonrisas y también tus lagrimas, estaría siempre contigo aunque tu no lo supieras.

Te espere varios días al final de clases, pero en ninguno de ellos te vi, decidí esperar un día mas si no llegabas iría a tu casa, temía que algo te hubiese pasado.

Ese día pasaste a mí lado corrías a toda prisa, también llorabas.

¿Qué te pasaba?

De inmediato te seguí hasta que te detuviste en el parque del rey pingüino junto a un cerezo te dejaste caer y golpeaste el suelo, gritaste mi nombre varias veces todas ellas con dolor en tu voz, te detuviste de pronto, me acerque despacio, me arrodille a tu lado seguramente te acababas de enterar, pude ver que llorabas, me sentí tan impotente por no poder parar tus lagrimas y también por ser la causa de ellas, te abrazé sabia que estabas sufriendo y eso me dolía, una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, y se fundió con las que caían por tu rostro.

Comenzó a llover, no me importo permanecí a tu lado, nada mas importaba en ese momento; de pronto detuviste tu llanto y llevaste las dos manos hacia tu pecho, acaso ¿sentiste que estaba junto a ti? no lo supe pues de inmediato te levantaste y te fuiste, no sé hacia donde decidí no seguirte verte así me lastimaba demasiado.

Permanecí en aquel lugar solo viendo como las gotas de lluvia recorrían mi cabello aun siendo un fantasma me siento vivo, aun siento alegría y amor cuando te veo y también dolor y tristeza cuando lloras.

¿Sabes? espero no asustarte ya que se cuanto le temes a los fantasmas pero te aseguro que no somos tan malos, de un momento a otro sentí una gran angustia, supe que algo pasaba pero no sabia que era.

Buscarte eso era lo que haría, sentí miedo pero ¿Por qué?

**3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k**

**SAKURA:**

Cuando llegue a casa me sorprendió ver a Tomoyo y a mis guardianes esperándome pero lo que ellos dijeran no cambiaria en absoluto lo que acababa de decidir, se veían preocupados tal vez lo que les diría era demasiado egoísta, es solo que no soportaba mas esta situación trate de sonar lo mas calmada y seria posible cuando comencé a hablar

"Tomoyo, Yue, Kero, tengo algo que decirles" ellos me miraron con seriedad así que proseguí

"Shaoran esta…el esta…muerto" al pronunciar esto ultimo no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar nuevamente, Tomoyo me abrazo y también derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, Yue y Kero se pusieron serios sabia que también lo apreciaban, continué

"El saber esto fue un golpe muy duro, pensé que lo superaría, pero no puedo, siempre esta presente su recuerdo en todo lo que hago, no soporto más esto, así que tome una decisión..."- me miraron confundidos

"Decidí que no quiero la vida si él no esta a mi lado" Tomoyo dejo escapar un grito y mis guardianes se pusieron aun más serios

"Se que esto es demasiado egoísta, pero ya tome una decisión y… "Yue me interrumpió

"Sakura sabes que pasara si tú desapareces" claro que lo sabía.

"Si Yue, si desaparezco, la magia de las cartas se sellara, y ustedes desaparecerán conmigo, también se que a Yukito no le pasara nada, si Yue claro que lo se, pero puedo hacer algo para que nada les pase yo…" pero antes de terminar fui interrumpida nuevamente pero esta vez por Kero.

"Sakura nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas somos tus guardianes estaremos contigo siempre, cuidándote y apoyándote en todo momento, recuerda eres nuestra ama y nuestra mejor amiga"

Tomoyo se acerco, su voz denotaba tristeza pero aun así me dijo:

"Sakurita, se que junto a él esta tu felicidad, aun así es muy difícil decirte adiós, pero mientras seas feliz no hay nada que pueda ponerme triste, te extrañaremos mucho Sakura" no pudo continuar, había comenzado a llorar, me abrazo y sonrió, solo atine a decirle gracias.

Era hora, me despedí por última vez de Tomoyo, salí hacia la estación del tren no sin antes dejar una carta para papá y otra para Touya, no me atreví a despedirme de ellos pues seria demasiado doloroso.

Mis guardianes me acompañaron, no me dejaron sola en ningún momento, ahora tampoco lo harían eso lo sabia. Shaoran falta tan poco para que te vuelva a ver.

**3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k**

**SHAORAN:**

Llegue hasta tu casa, solo encontré a Tomoyo, tenia la mirada perdida y sollozaba, de nuevo el miedo me invadió, ella comenzó a hablar

"Sakura, esto no es un adiós solo un hasta pronto, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, volverás a verlo y estarás junto a el, serás muy feliz a su lado…en la torre de Tokio"

Lo que dijo me dejo muy inquieto, pero al menos sabia donde buscar, comencé a correr con dirección a la estación tenia que encontrarte antes de que cometieras una locura, Sakura, que es lo que piensas hacer, espero llegar a tiempo.

**3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k**

**SAKURA:**

Espere que el elevador llegara, este me llevaría hasta el ultimo piso de la torre, cuando por fin las puertas se abrieron mis guardianes y yo entramos tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente la mayoría eran recuerdos, recuerdos de nosotros el día que nos conocimos, entonces éramos rivales, quien pensaría que llegaríamos a enamorarnos, debo confesarte que jamás lo imagine, tampoco me habría dado cuenta si no me lo hubieses confesado aquel día cuando nos enfrentamos con Eriol, no me daba cuenta de cuan celoso te ponías cuando el se acercaba a mi, tontito jamás te cambiaria por nadie.

Cuando me llamaste por mi nombre, también fue en un elevador escuche preocupación y desesperación en tu voz, pensé que solo era mi imaginación, nunca imagine que yo seria quien pudiera derretir tu frió corazón, y que encontraría al chico mas dulce, tierno, y romántico del mundo.

Aun siento rubor en mis mejillas cuando recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue cuando sellamos ala carta vació, al saltar hacia ti , me recibiste con un enorme abrazo, y sin poder evitarlo, nos besamos, fue tan lindo, ese beso fue nuestro primer beso y después seguirían muchos mas, después nos hicimos novios, esa era una experiencia maravillosa, lo recuerdas, jugábamos como dos niños robabas besos de mis labios, me encantaba que lo hicieras, hablábamos de todo y jamás terminábamos el tiempo era tan corto cuando estabas a mi lado, extraño todo eso, reíamos de todo parecíamos dos locos, y si, si lo estábamos, estábamos locos de amor, todo era perfecto; hasta que recibiste una llamada de tu madre diciendo que debías volver a Hong Kong, pues habías permanecido durante 7 maravillosos años en Japón, los 7 mejores años de mi vida debo confesar, cuando me diste la noticia me sentí muy triste de inmediato me abrazaste y me susurraste palabras que me tranquilizaron, entonces supe que regresarías, prometí esperarte.

Un día antes de tu partida venimos a esta torre, me hiciste una promesa, después dijiste que volverías exactamente en un año a cumplirla, me hiciste prometer que te esperaría en aquel café, al que voy a diario, al que voy por que se que jamás rompes tus promesas, jamás imagine que algo como esto pasaría.

Levante mi mirada hacia el cristal que estaba frente a mi, de la nada apareciste reflejado en el, observe cada facción de tu rostro no has cambiado mucho, eres mas alto que yo, tu cabello chocolate sigue siendo rebelde, jamás lograste acomodarlo, tus profundos ojos ámbar, misteriosos, tan intimidantes y fríos con los demás, y tan dulces, calidos y tiernos conmigo, tu rostro aun conserva algunos rasgos infantiles, eso te hace ver encantador recordé el sonido de tu voz, tan grave y profunda, me hacia soñar con tan solo escucharla, voltee mi rostro esperando encontrarte sin embargo no encontré nada, solo un doloroso vacío.

Si hubo alguna duda desde que tome esta decisión en este momento todo rastro de ella había desaparecido, pues estaba convencida de que deseaba verte nuevamente y entonces no te dejaría ir nunca.

Aquí fue el último lugar donde nos vimos, por eso considero este el mejor lugar para convocar el último hechizo de mi existencia, con el cual estaré contigo por siempre.

El elevador llego a su destino, bajamos en el ultimo piso, no había nadie, parecía que todo estaba predispuesto para que este momento llegara, me dirigí hacia donde debería realizar el conjuro; invoque el báculo de estrella, Yukito y Kero tomaron su verdadera apariencia, observe el rostro de mis guardianes, en su mirada había temor, tenían temor a que algo saliera mal, y que yo desapareciera completamente, les sonreí, era una sonrisa verdadera, después llame a mis cartas, las cuales nos rodearon inmediatamente, sabia que me apoyaban y que también sufrían por mi decisión, cada una me dijo adiós y me deseo lo mejor; después convoque el conjuro, mis guardianes inmediatamente se elevaron desplegando sus alas por las cuales fueron envueltos sus cuerpos, después seguí yo.

"Toya, Papá, Tomoyo, perdónenme, se que así seré feliz, quiero estar con él, también quiero ver a mamá, entiéndanlo, no se pongan tristes, los cuidare siempre, los quiero mucho, jamás lo olviden"

Me eleve hasta situarme en medio de mis guardianes, con voz débil, casi un susurro me dijeron:

"Nos veremos pronto Sakura"

Unas alas salieron de mi espalda, se desplegaron eran hermosas, envolvieron mi cuerpo, después una cegadora luz invadió todo el lugar, no sentí ningún dolor, en realidad estaba un poco asustada pero sentí una gran paz en mi interior, esto en verdad me tranquilizo.

Lo siguiente que vi fue…

**3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k**

**SHAORAN:**

Estaba desesperado ¡No te encontraba por ningún lado! una idea fugaz vino a mi mente, seguramente estarías en el ultimo piso, claro tenias que estar ahí, era el ultimo lugar donde nos vimos, ese lugar me traía tantos recuerdos, me dirigí hacia allá lo mas rápido posible, mientras, recordé que ahí, ahí te hice una promesa, puse un anillo de compromiso en tu delicada mano, espere tu respuesta, y como olvidar que tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y con un beso me diste el tan esperado si, un año después regresaría para cumplir esa promesa, prepararíamos la boda después nos casaríamos y seriamos felices, teníamos tanto por vivir y disfrutar juntos, maldigo el día en que mi vida termino, ahora ya no podía hacer nada, solo me quedaba buscarte y evitar que cometieras un error.

Por fin llegue hasta el último piso, sentí la presencia de tu magia pero se sentía muy débil y por cada segundo que pasaba se desvanecía aun más, una segadora luz invadió todo el lugar no supe que hacer, tu aura desapareció, sentí miedo y una gran impotencia por no saber que hacer.

Lo siguiente que vi fue…

**3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k**

**SAKURA Y SHAORAN:**

Lo siguiente que vi fue… a ti sonriéndome tiernamente, escuche que tus labios pronunciaron mi nombre seguido de un calido te amo, te abrazé con todas mis fuerzas, como si fueras a escapar, me separe un poco, observe tu rostro fijamente, nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso, un beso que esperaba desde hace tanto.

Tal vez jamás imagine que todo terminaría así, no se si fue la mejor manera o fue la peor, solo se que fue así, desde este momento fui feliz pues estabas junto a mi y eso es lo único que importa, comprendí que nada podría sepáranos, de ahora en adelante todo estará bien por que siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo…

3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k33k3k

**Fin.**

3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k3k33k3k

**NO, CLARO QUE NO, SOLO ES EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR.**

**Nota: **Estos son los comentarios originales que puse cuando pensaba publicarla hace dos años, esta es la primera historia que escribí, la segunda "Forever". Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado la historia. Aclaraciones en mi profile.

Historia terminada en junio del 2006.

Siempre deteste los dramas, pues pensaba que era la peor manera en que un hermoso amor podría terminar, pero aquí estoy, terminando uno, por que cuando comencé a escribir, descubrí que los dramas son tristes es cierto, sin embargo la soledad y los recuerdos pueden ser hermosos, también descubrí que la muerte no es el fin, es todo lo contrario, es el comienzo de otra vida, una nueva oportunidad, tanto que unas simples palabras terrenales no podrían explicarlo nunca.


End file.
